A Bleach Fairy Guardian
by DracoTheGuardingDragon
Summary: 13 years ago Ichigo Kurosaki disappeared without a trace and now someone with the same face returns but with a different name. Who is he and what happened to the Ichigo that they knew? and what is a Fairy tail? so many question to be ask. (Warning there may be Espada, and those dead returned to the living. Bleach and Fairy Tail combined) Up for adoption
1. WHAT!

Ok so this is my first fan fiction and my first crossover. I had a grate dear for a story what would happen if something happen to Ichigo lost some his memories and some changes

A/N: Don't own Bleach and/or fairy tail

* * *

It was just meant to be a hollow hunting but something went wrong.

"He's too strong! We're not going to win!" Renji shouted to his friends as a guy with some weird power to changes his form was attacking them. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Orihime, Uryuu and Chad had never face such an enemy there energy was drained quickly.

"I wish Ichigo was here! He always knows what to do!" Orihime cry in disappear. The thought of their friend they had lost 13 years ago and his soul and body was not found.

"I hate to admit it but he'd always did bet the enemy." Uryuu said as he clutched his bleeding side.  
"You are really pathetic you complain about the dead, so what. It's don't matter you shall be joining him Take over Blue Reptile!" The man said as he change into a giant blue lizard with pale yellow spikes all up it back.

"Now die pathetic things." It said as the over side waited for death to come but,

"LIGHTNING EMPEROR ARMOR! BLACK LIGHTNING BEAM!"

Everyone looked up to see black lightning come down on the giant lizard like creature. "AHHHHH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" It shouted in anger.

"Yeah right, if you can get me." Said the new voice as a guy in red and black armor with black fabric under the armor appeared; the shoulders, breastplate had red trimming around the edges. His orange spiky hair was tied into a plait that had a white bead at the end and had a red dander on his forehead. On his arms had grads with spikes and in his hands was a spear with a black ribbon at the end. The person had their back facing the group, his eyes on the lizard.

"No way!"  
"It can't be,"  
"What the hell!"  
"Kurosaki-kun!"  
"Kurosaki is still alive!"  
"ICHIGO!"

Everyone was surprised to say the least at who the new arrival was. "Hmm...looks like I'm not too late." Said an older Ichigo (No one saw his eyes for this) before he ran at the monster. The reptile saw this and bring it's tail was about to hit him, he'd blocked it with the spear. The spear then charged itself with lightning as Ichigo rolled out of the way, losing his spear as it was logged it the reptile tail.

Ichigo look around and saw Renji sword Zabimaru and ran as fast as lightning itself to it and picked the blade up. "Sorry Captain Abarai I'm going to need this." He said as he then ran past the red head shinigami. "

REQUIP!" Ichigo in a flash of light only to reappear in a different outfit. He had, what looked like, animal skin of a monkey on his right arm, his shoes had white fur of a wolf and the armor with different coloured snake skins of all different types. The biggest surprise was that Zabimaru was in release form.

"Whats this? A requip wizard. Ha! pathetic. It's not like that you can beat me with that sword, that redhead baboon has already tried and failed!" Renji felt offended and a bit embarrassment because his old Captain was their. Ichigo had a plan face when he unleashed Zabimaru, unexpected, at the reptile, knocking him over from surprise. Dust and dirt came flying up making them cough.

"I don't like people making fun of over people because they think that their opponent is weaker than themselves. Its pathetic." Ichigo said to the lizard as he getting up. 'Zabimaru can you wrap around that thing and keep it from moving?' He asked the zanpakuto through his thoughts. _"__Who do you think I am? Of course I can!"_ Zabimaru replied.

Ichigo extended the giant bone snake at the reptile. It wrap around to stop it move. "Let me go you little bastard! I'll KILL YOU ALL!" The monster said as he tried to get out of the bonds that are holding him down. "You're the pathetic one if you can't get out of that bone snake. Now I'll end this." As Ichigo said this a black and blue magic circle appears at his hand and a sword came out of nowhere. The sword looking like Zangetsu in shikai. "Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo said in a calm voice as massive amount of black and red energy came(Zabimaru letting go at the last minute). The monster roared in pain as it disintegrated in the blast.

Ichigo reverted back, but inserted of the odd armor he was wearing black baggy pants(like the one's he wears in bankai) and his hair tied it a loose pony tail so that his hair was still spiky. He wore a white t-shirt and a white and black/brown coat (that was open) with it. The coat had a weird mark on the back that look like a fairy with a tail (that also was the colour red). The coats collar was white with the sleeves and hood all ragged. On the belt he wore was the bag captain Jushiro Ukitake gave him. He was still holding Zabimaru, He look at it for a minute or two, when he let go of the blade and the sword drop to the ground with a clang.

Everyone was silent for a minute when Ichigo started to walk away. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? ICHIGO?!" yelled Rukia and Renji. "To find my friends, where else? 'Cause I'm not meant to be here and besides I'vie got a job to do and once I am done, I'm going home to my family, back at fairy tail." Ichigo said looking over his shoulder and everyone gasp at what they saw.

Ichigo had an eye patch over his left eye and most of his cheek. Their where four animal scars on his eyebrow and running down underneath the eye patch. "By the way,I don't know how you know my old name but I don't go by that name. It's Shirosaki Dreyer and the Ichigo you may some how knew died 24 years ago." Shirosaki Dreyar said as he disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Ok I hope you like this story oh and I did this story on quotev so...yea

Shirosaki: You just had to change my name

What do you want it to mean strawberry

shirosaki: It means one protector!

uh-huh. But I think its cutter!


	2. Oo! That got to hurt

A/N: I Don't own bleach and/or fairy tail

* * *

As Shirosaki left squad four, including captain Unohana, came rushing in to healed their wounds "Captain Kuchiki. What happen here?" Ask captain Retsu Unohana "A man with some strange powers to turn into beasts came and attack us, he was a force that we have never encountered before and he had no spirit pressure at all. We could of died if not for Ichigo." Said Byakuya deep in thought.

"what. Ichigo Kurosaki?! But we saw him got killed! How could he be still alive?." Unohana was shock as she thought 'That boy is dead. How can this be? We didn't see his spirit hear or in the human world...unless he faked his death? But how could he have done it if we were there? Or maybe...no it couldn't be, thats impossible.'

"Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki. Is it possible that maybe, just maybe, that Ichigo did die but instead of going to soul society that he perhaps went to a different dimension and still had some his memories. But then again why would he say the Ichigo we knew died 27 years go when its only been 13? And he also clearly didn't knew us. But he said Renji name and know that he was a Captain, if not, why would he care if we died or not?" As Uryuu said this there was a massive explosion in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Renji said, the two older captains went to investigate and one thought going through the two Captains heads 'Just what was that?' and 'was that Ichigo?'. They been running through the forest that surround soul society for a couple minutes when another explosion went off and Shirosaki came flying through the trees and crashed straight into Byakuya "Oh my. Captain Byakuya are you alright? And is that...'' Unohana trailed of in shock(again) "Yes I'm alright but I don't think Shirosaki-" Unohana interrupter him "Why did he change his name?"

"I don't know but anyway I think is he's badly hurt" Byakuya said with a grunt as he'd look at Shirosaki beaten and burned body, his breath coming out in pants and raspy, there was pain written all over his face and the blood coming out of his mouth, his arm bent funny and his clothing was torn to shreds; also looking slightly feverish.

"Captain Unohana can you help-what's that on his ankle!?" Byakuya paled a couple of shades more at that he saw .Captain Unohana knelt by Shirosaki leg to look at the bloody animal trap around his right ankle and went to touch it. Shirosaki sense this and unconsciously whined in pain, he tried to pull his leg away. It was in deep and if it's was moved to much now it will most likely to tear nerves and muscle in his ankle.

"He needs to get out of here and medical attention admittedly, And I will have no argument" Unohana said. Byakuya picked up Shirosaki as gently as he could for not cause more damage his leg more and more pain.

"DREYER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" A voice shouted from a distant. By the sound of it it was most likely the guy that Shirosaki was fighting. But the condition that he's in, he will not survive the fight. The two captain looked at each other and nodded. They shunpo back to the group (with Shirosaki in Byakuya arms) and had no idea what they were getting into.

* * *

**Wow this one is short hehe sorry promise to make the next one longer**

**Byakuya: That was a bit hash don't you think?**

**My story I say how it goes**

**Renji: But-**

**What are you doing hear? But anyhow next chap is coming soon **


	3. Fairy meets shinigami or two

Declaimer: Don't own bleach

* * *

"Daddy?DADDY!" Shirosaki bolted up for his nightmare ,but it was not a nightmare, no but a memory and a bad one at that. It has been haunting him since he was young when he was five.

'What the hell happen? where am I?' was the first thoughts that Shirosaki. He was in a room with a few beds, tables and a few shelves. 'Look like an infirmary. But how did I get here.' He'd thought about it trying to remember when his memory click on what happen before: with his friend's, fire, pain, those two people with black hair and then darkness.

He noted that he had white banged around his torso and shoulder; his left arm in a sling, banged on his head and he could feel some on his right leg. 'Well at least I got help. I should get out of here bef-' Shirosaki thoughts were cut off short when a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are waist-length and styled as two thin wears a thin dangling red earring on each ear and a black kimono with a badge on her left arm came into the room.

'She look like I've meet her before..but how? I've never been here before' the silver hair woman look up at him "Oh your awake, everyone has been waiting for you to wake up."

Shirosaki just look confused at the woman, she was talking to him like a old friends "Ur...Who are you? Have we meet?" the woman had a shock look on her face "Um..pardon me for just a minute or two." and the door slammed shut after her 'What her problem? It's like she seen a ghost, hehe...funny since I can see ghost but she not a ghost there not chain on her chest. All well best get out of hear.'

Shirosaki pulled the blankets off and stood up but he stumble a bit because of his ankle 'Dame it! I'ed need to get out of here and fast. But I'm need to heal faster.' after a few deep breaths he said

" Re-quip forest guardian armor"

Once the light was gone Shirosaki wore now green and cream scale finger-less gloves(*), deep green armor(**); green leather pants with green metal plates on the knee caps(***) and a little bag on his hip made of leather with teeth, beads and bones on the strap(****) and a sword. The hilt was metal with vines raping around the handle and the blade was a pale green.

"First to heal these injures" He sat on the floor and put the lade on his lap"By Earth and Water, Air and Fire, May you hear this wish, Sources of Life and Light, Sources of Day and Night, I invoke the hear, Heal my Body and Mind" the room began to fill with green spots of light that was surrounding shirosaki. His injures were heal intensely and let out a side of relief "Now to get out of" He undid the banged on him, re-requip back into his cloak and opened the sliding doors.

And came face to face with the person from the forest.

She was youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the her hair is long and is worn as a large braid down the front of her body. "Mr Dreyer. You shouldn't be out of bed" Captain Unohana said with a smile that send chills down Shirosaki but keep a cram look on.

* * *

Links

* au/listing/96363241/scale-maille-armor-dragonhide-knitted?ref=related-1

** .fr/fr/produits/autres-evenements-costumes/moyen-age-fantasy-gn/armures-cuir/armures-fantasy/armure-d-elfe-en-cuir-verte-10746012

*** wiki/Leia_Organa?file=Rebel_Assault_Forest_Camouflage_Armor_

**** image/71391778284

***** art/RE-TREE-Force-of-Nature-Sword-200003700

Sorry it is Short

Shirosaki: Dame it! Why me!?


	4. Team blade part one

Declaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL. But i do own the made up Guild

* * *

"Mr Dreyer. You shouldn't be out of bed" Captain Unohana said with a smile that sent shivers down Shirosaki's back, but (somehow) managed to stay calm.

"Captain Unohana" Shirosaki replied to the woman, sounding clearly tired of trying to explain to people that he would be fine. "I don't need you'er help, I will be fine on my-Get Down!" The sudden yell startled those around them as shirosaki pushed the 4th division captain to the ground, as a blast of red energy came flying over their heads sending dust and debris into the air. Others around them were either knocked down from the explosion or hit with chunks of building around them.

Shirosaki glanced out the hole in the wall just in time to see the culprit leap over the wall from the side opposite where they where. Unohana was on the ground, clearly shocked while squad members helped her up, as Shirosaki jumped up though the hole and followed the person responsible for the damage.

Shirosaki turned, as he leaped through the hole in forth division wall, grabbed the edge of the blast site, and gracefully fall to the ground two stories beneath the landing he quickly took in his surroundings before spotting the culprit and giving soon after.

'This is bad. If I lose this guy I won't be able to find the others' His thoughts were flying as fast as he was running. Soon he felt something wet splash against his cheek. Looking up he saw the shy had turned a duel gray with rain clouds, soon rain was pelting him, drenching him within seconds.'Great'He groaned.'Just my luck.'

Shirosaki jumped over walls, slid around corners(also slipping into a wall or two), he even had to running on top of the buildings, to keep the mystery man in his line of sight. He could start to get an idea of what he looked like: a ninja like black outfit, with red timing. As they turned another corner he could make out a gold dragon on the right side. Though what was most abnormal was this person had purple hair but then who was he to talk. The man cast a glance behind him, his eyes widening at the sight of Shirosaki still behind him.

"Oh no you don't! **Fling Star Attack." **The man jump in the air and spun to form a energy star shape blade with six sharp points; Shirosaki ducked just in time as the blade nicked a few strands of his hair

"you will not stop us Fairy Tail wizard!" Shirosaki's opponent shouted."One little fairy won't be able to defeat us all!" As the man boasted he didn't see Shirosaki nod his head in mock agreement.

"Who said I was alone..." This took the opponent by surprise, though also rose his curiosity."NOW HOWAITOHATO!" Shirosaki shouted out the order as an white tiger with black wings swooped down as he pounced onto the man, his mouth a few inches away from his neck. The man scream with wide eyes as the beast leaned in its hot breath causing sweat to break out over his face.

"Tell us what we want to know! And I won't kill you." This Howaitohāto (means:white heart) character voice sounded like fretting voice form before. (A/N If you are wondering What going on it the voice that shouted in chapter two)

"Howaitohāto change back now." Shirosaki ordered.

"Fine." The tighter growled back in annoyance and acceptance. In a flash the beast was replace by a young man with slightly spiky snow white hair with golden eyes and pale skin; his clothing are a black and red jacket and his pants are a deep green.

Howaitohāto had his hands around the guys throat but not to enough to stop him from being able to speak. "I won't tell you anything" Howaitohāto tightened his grip around the man's throat starting to cut his air supply off.

"Y*gasp* you will Get*gasp* nothing by killing me" the Man gasped for breath

"Howaitohāto" Shriosaki barked. "Stop now, he has a point," He admitted reluctantly. "Forcing him to talk, by strangling him is not going to help in our search" Shirosaki glared at the man that could make the most cold hearted men cringe. The pale man growled as he got up; angry that he couldn't kill him like they where meant to.

"If he gets away its on your head." Howaitohāto grumbled as he bound their hostage

"Hmm whatever but anyway. So what your name kid?" Shriosaki sank down so he could speak eye to eye with the man.

"I'm not a kid!" He snapped.

"And how old are you? hmm" Shirosaki inquired with light humor.

"17" The hostage boasted like it was something rare.

"As I thought, compered to us your a kid. So what your name and what guild are you from?"

"Fine! I am known as Kaiken(means:Dagger) and i am part of the Shi no ha Guild (means: Death blade) "

* * *

NICE chapter 4 WOHOO

thanks for fallowing threw so far. Guys thank you. CUPCAKES FOR ALL!


	5. Team blade part Two

HAY YOU GUYS! Whats up!

I am back at school again after three week brake from school. Sorry for the delay and go and read away.

P.S. I might write a D gray man/bleach story but I don't know. Should I should I not That is the Question.

Declamers; I DON"T OWN BLEACH/FAIRY TAIL. Except the people I made up

* * *

"I am part of the Shi no ha, a dark gild that part of the Dākuasashin (meaning:dark assassin)" Kaiken said "OK. Now tell us...why you are hear? " Howaitohāto was still angry at the assassin for making him get up early, he is not an early morning person, Howaitohato look at Shirosaki that said 'Just ask and he will give an answer... real? Oh well he'd might as well tell us where they are' the 17 year old just laugh at him

"Why should tell You of all people?"

"Because" Shirosaki walk up to him, crouch down and looked him in the eyes, Kaiken started to worry "This is Why" Out of no where he punch him in the head.  
Hard.  
Several time over.  
"OW! OK! OW! I'll TELL YOU IF YOU STOP HITTING ME" Shirosaki halted on his assault, the teen had several bumps on the head now "Grr...It is our mission to contain an item of power that it can destroy mountains, something that the Grate Celestial Spirit king fear" Kaiken mumbled with a tint of fear of getting hit again. Howaitohāto stared dumbstruck at the kid, the blade master just gave a look 'you where saying'

It was just then when the havens open up and pored down on them. Shirosaki pulled up his hood "Gah. I hate rain, I am sick of this! How much longer are we going to stay hear? King?" Howaitohāto ask, pissed off "sigh* Fine and stop calling me king, but you can go fined the others and tell them to meat up hear. I'm staying hear to ask more question.. " Shirosaki tailed off in thought Howaitohāto stork off to get the others of there grope mumbling about 'stupid rain' and 'stupid mission'.

* * *

Shirosaki and Howaitohāto grope contain 3 other people who called them self team blade. This group of people grow up together at fairy tail when they had no other place to go; two of them went to a dark gild and meet as teens,they battle. Shirosaki won them over to come and join fairy tail.

* * *

Shirosaki sat on the ground in front of the younger of the two, after a long slice Kaiken ask "Why have you not killed me yet like the others?" Shirosaki was silent for a few minuets "Because you'r not like the other" Kaiken eyes whined at this 'Not like the others? what's that mean?' "What do you mean 'Not like the others'? I'm part of a dark gild and assassin an-"

"Just because you'er an assassin or a dark gild member doesn't mean your label evil or have to be evil to be in that gild. Two of my friends where part of a dark guild"

"H-huh what that mean? I mean if I am in a dark guild that means I'm bad. That how it works. And wait your friends where in a dark guild?!"

" where getting of subject. So do you relay believe that?"

"..."

Shirosaki look into the cloudy sky "Let me tell you something my master told me once, He said 'That no one is evil for evil sake, that they may have lost their way though the darkness or blinded by hatred or for revenge or even when they have thought that the light in the world has disappeared . But sometimes they need to be pointed in the right path again that no mater there pain, anger, or sadness can not be solved by friendship and love' I had taken those words to heart and tried to help those people, sometimes I can help and sometimes I cant but that doesn't stop me from trying." Shirosaki took a moment to see Kaiken reaction and by the look of it he had confuse written on his face.

"Now hears a another question. What dose the Shi no ha or Dākuasashin mean to you? What dose a gild mean to you? What did being a wizard mean to you?" Kaiken huffs in annoyances and rolled his red eyes.

"That's more than one question"

"There all the same. I am asking what you think about who you are? would you taken a life if he told you to? Are you that unquestioning? Because that no different than being a puppet. But I don't see you as a boring boy as that."

"Just shut up all ready! Like I give a dame about what you say! I'm an assassin and that's that!"

"There no need to throw you'er self into darkness"

The young assassin eyes bulge in surprises and snap his head up to look at the Fairy Tail wizard "How about it? Would you join Fairy Tail if you had the chance?"  
"You must be joking! Of course I would!" Kaiken bowed his head in embarrassment he heard foot steps but did not look up; his hair stuck to his forehead as the rain cram down. Suddenly he felt a worm hand on his head and look up, with tears in his blood red eyes, at the smiling man.

"From now on you'er with me, apart of Fairy Tail and now a family so lets put the past behind us" Kaiken let his tears out as he answer "You'ed...do that...for me...but..Why?"

"Like I said before I help people when they lost there path. And how can Ignore a young man that has lost his path."

"I'd-LOOK OUT"


	6. AN

Hay guys Draco hear with an update

I know you guys want more on this story but i have no idea on what to do next so if you like to say what happens next leave a comment or just want till I update so pleas be patience and wait until i update. This story is still going so don't think I given up on it.

You guys are awesome and see you when i update BYE!


	7. Another AN

I am discontinuing this story and it's up for adoption for anyone who wants it.


End file.
